The Raven
by GothGirl1996
Summary: Charlie Weasley and his wife, Ravenna are urgently called back during the battle of Hogwarts against You-Know- Who. The unusual thing about his wife however, is that she has met Harry many times in his life, all he doesn't remember and neither do Hermione or Ron. She also has a major secret- a secret that could change the outcome of the War. Can her love with Charlie survive?
1. Chapter 1

"Charlie, you need to come home. Don't argue with me about it just do it and come home. Mum needs you, we need you, please Charlie. Love you!" Charlie and his wife watched as the letter burst into flames and his sister, Ginny's voice disappeared from the kitchen. He stared at her across the table, fork paused on the way to his mouth, juicy bacon and sausage dangling from it. Ravenna was feeding a bottle to their daughter, Julianne and their son Artair, cried as the flames flashed.

"Charlie. It sounds serious you should go. Be with your family. I can stay and care for the children." Ravenna said calmly as Charlie burst out of his reverie.

"No, if we go, we go together. We've kept our marriage quiet long enough." Charlie said finishing his breakfast and running a hand through his thick red hair. Ravenna smiled, they were such a contrasting family. Her with her black hair, like her father's and her mother's green eyes and then him, with his ginger-red hair and his hazel ones and then their 2 year old son with his hazel eyes and her black hair and then their daughter, a red head with sparkling emerald eyes that saw everything.

Ravenna had been lucky when she had found Charlie that first day on the Hogwarts Express when they had been 11. He had been accepting and had rescued her from bullies whose names she hadn't even known then. They had been being cruel about her beloved father, a man she had always known was innocent of the crime he had been accused of and sent to Azkaban for. She had been happy when her Uncle James' son, Harry had found him and found out the truth and rescued him. Although Harry hadn't known that, he still didn't know, nor did he know that she had been the one to raise the alarm to Severus Snape and Dumbledore as to the deaths of James and Lily Potter. She doubted he would ever know that 'The Raven' had saved his life.

She was tugged from her memories as her daughter, a babe of 6 months, pulled away from her bottle and yawned. Ravenna placed her over her shoulder and burped her as Charlie finished feeding Artair. It was odd how they had named their son 'Artair' the Scottish form of 'Arthur' when Ravenna didn't know her Scottish parentage, her mother had abandoned her on the steps of Grimmauld Place with a note to Sirius that she was his daughter and that she needed a home. She knew her mother had been a witch with green eyes as her father had told her as much when she had asked as she grew up. She had been given her mother's name as her middle name 'Alexina' but it still didn't explain her draw to Scottish names or to that side of her family. In truth the only family she had ever known was the Order of the Phoenix and her father. More so the Order as she had grown up. She didn't know how her mother could have given up her baby, she could never have given Artair or Julianne up she loved them too much and she loved Charlie too much too.

In fact she hadn't been afraid of becoming a mother at 24 unlike her own mother had she had relished in it, Charlie, her true love had even married her as soon as he found out but now 2 years later, she had a feeling that her happy equilibrium was soon to be scuppered. A war was coming, and no one knew how to stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Burrow

A few days later, the couple and their two children flew by broom to the Burrow, the home of the Weasley family. Molly was sat outside knitting and peeling potatoes and reading a Gilderoy Lockhart book all by magic ('is there any other way to get things done'- she would query) and was stunned to see the Raven haired beauty she hadn't seen for years arrive at her home with Charlie by her side.

After answering their questions "my favourite sweet?", "Honeydukes' Pepper imps" and "the first potion I was able to brew in the history of Hogwarts?", "wolfsbane for Remus Lupin, you were 13 years old") and asking her own ("what was the name of Charlie's first owl?","Tiberius") she welcomed them into her arms and ushered them inside quickly before anyone spotted them. Charlie scooped up their cases and Ravenna took charge of their children who had ridden in front of her on her broom, Artair on his booster seat and Julianne in her carrier around Ravenna's front.

Once inside the kitchen Molly Weasley paused as she spied the two young children. "Your niece and nephew, Ravenna?" She asked lightly.

"No, mum, our children." Charlie said as his father entered the kitchen in time to catch Molly as she fainted backwards. Charlie smirked and flashed Ravenna a smile.

"Charlie that wasn't kind throwing that out like that to your mother. Molly? Molly, love, can you hear me?" Ravenna said, gently patting her mother-in-law's face as Arthur Weasley carried her to the couch and lay her down. Molly immediately sat bolt upright.

"Why didn't you tell me, Charles Weasley? How long have I been a grandmother?" She demanded as she watched Ravenna scoop up her daughter who was wriggling in her father's arms.

"2 years, Molly. We wanted to tell you, honest but with everything going on, we weren't sure when would be a good time." Ravenna explained.

"We're married too, mum." Charlie said and winced as Molly squeezed his arm tightly.

"At least you did the honest thing, Charlie. Now what are the names of these two little ones?" Arthur said turning to Ravenna who was holding Julianne and had Artair clinging to her robes.

"Artair Sirius, he's two and this is Julianne Molly, she's 6 months." Ravenna said, handing her daughter to her father-in-law, he took her gingerly and smiled.

"She's definitely a Weasley, Molly. She has the hair." He turned and showed his wife the baby girl and watched as she released Charlie, who smiled gratefully, and her expression softened.

"Oh isn't she a beauty. She has your eyes, Ravenna."

"Artair has Charlie's eyes, Molly." Ravenna added as she scooped up her son and spoke softly. "Artair, these two people are your grandpa and grandma Weasley. Say hello."

Artair held out his hand and Arthur shook it with a laugh. "Nice to meet you too, young man. Artair is..."

"The Scottish for Arthur, yes. The only part of his Scottish heritage I can give him." Ravenna said sadly. Referring of course to her dark arts mother who was in cohorts, so she had discovered, with Severus Snape and the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She had also, in her search for the truth about her mother, discovered a brother (older than herself) who was locked away in Azkaban for the murder of 3 prominent Muggle Leaders in a public space in front a crowd of Muggles. Arthur Weasley smiled at the thought of having a grandson with his name and Ravenna returned her attention to him and handed the boy to him, who he embraced tightly.

"It is nice to think of new life in this time of destruction." Molly said quietly with a sad smile.

"Ginny wrote and said you needed us, mum? What's wrong?" Charlie asked sitting beside his mother on the sofa in the cramped sitting room of the Burrow.

"Your mother believes there will be another war, Charlie. Against You Know Who and its got everyone in a panic. The death eaters have increased and they are now trying to make the community believe that the Muggle-borns are not actually magic and have stolen a witch or wizard's power." Arthur explained putting his grandson on the sofa beside Molly and waving his wand to usher four cups of hot, steaming tea to the coffee table from the kitchen.

"But that's ridiculous. If they read their History of Magic..."

"I know, Ravenna but not everyone is as well studied as you or indeed Hermione Granger, a friend of Ron's, do you remember her? She was at Grimmauld Place with us the year..." He trailed off and looked sheepish, remembering the events of that year and how close she was involved in them. She smiled sadly.

"The year my father died. I know. Yes I remember her. Bushy brown hair and a sharp tongue."

"Yes, that's her. I don't know why you had to take their memories of you away though." Molly said from the sofa, her arms around her grandchildren.

"It would have been too dangerous for Harry. What if I had told him the truth about his parents deaths and about who I was to him? What if You Know Who had used me instead of my father in the department of Mysteries? What if last year he had used the information about Snape? It was too dangerous for all concerned. I think that my presence around him last year and the year before is the biggest secret the twins have ever kept. I should reward them." Ravenna explained taking a mug of tea and cupping her hands around it.

"I don't think it would have damaged him, he's a strong lad." Charlie said.

"It would have damaged me, knowing I had to keep him safe and if he knew and hated me for it how would I have able to keep him safe, Charlie? It would have been impossible."

"Speaking of Ron, Harry and Hermione where are they?"

"Off on a final mission for Dumbledore. Your mother isn't pleased about it, Charlie." Arthur explained handing Molly her tea as Charlie too his daughter off his mother to hold her in his arms, whilst she slept.

"I think they've being stupid and I don't know why it had to be them, they are children! Why didn't he send some people from the order." Molly argued quietly, as her gaze fell on her sleeping granddaughter.

"Perhaps he feels Harry is the right man for the job, Mum. Anyway with what dad was saying about Muggle-borns being targeted, Hermione's probably safer with Ron and Harry to protect and look after her." Charlie said simply.

"Perhaps."

"If I know Harry, he will be fine, Molly, just as my father and James were growing up. He's James' son, Molly, give him some credit." Ravenna said and quickly changed the topic to tell her in-laws about their grandchildren and about their individual personalities amongst other things which consumed Molly's every thought for the rest of the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Grimmauld Place, 2 years ago.

(AN- I quote Mrs Black and part of the extendable ear conversation in this chapter exactly as they are in OotP book and film. JK Rowling owns her fantastic speech, not me. I only own Ravenna and her part in this plot.)

The order were gathered in the cramped study when the front door opened and the figures of Mad-Eye, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and a few others emerged into the hallway accompanied by Harry. Sirius saw him first and hugged him tightly before Ravenna exited the meeting and hugged Harry once Sirius had released him and before Molly Weasley could get at him.

"Hello, Harry." Ravenna said and Harry stood stunned, Sirius laughing with Remus behind the raven-haired woman who had just enveloped him in a hug. She released him and smiled at his expression. "I'm Ravenna, Sirius' daughter." She turned and flashed a smile at her father who kissed her forehead and held her close as Harry processed the information he had been given in the split seconds he had been inside his godfather's house.

"Oh, right. Hi." He said slowly and Ravenna smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll get to know each other soon, I promise." Ravenna had said sweetly as Molly hugged him and ushered him upstairs to join Hermione and Ron. Once he was out of sight, Ravenna went to join her father in the Order meeting.

"No."

"What? But Papa..."

"I said No, Ravenna."

"Who kept an eye on him for all these years when others were absent? Who alerted the Order to the fact that something and happened to Uncle James and Aunt Lily? ME!" Ravenna argued.

"Oh, be quiet, Ravenna." This was Snape.

"Fine, if you don't want me I will go upstairs and help Fred and George with whatever they are up to. Go to Hell, Snivellus." Ravenna countered angrily, her voice rising in volume and the voice of Mrs Black from her portrait came drifting down the stairs.

"_Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers!-" _Mrs Black screeched and Sirius winced, Ravenna was still angry and stormed up to her portrait on the first half landing as she continued. "_Yooooou! Daughter of the blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!"_

"SHUT UP, GRANDMA YOU OLD, INCESSANT, BITCHING HAG!" Ravenna shouted back and the infernal woman stopped screeching as Ravenna magically drew the curtains that covered her portrait. Although Sirius was trying to protect his daughter from the dangers of the Order, he was pleased she disliked his mother as much as he did.

Once her grandmother had quietness and she was away from the picture she apparatus with a loud pop, ending up in Harry and Ron's room landing gently on Fred (or George's) lap. Harry had been shouting at Ron and Hermione as she appeared.

"Is everyone going to argue tonight?" Ravenna sighed sadly her arms around Fred and George as she moved to sit between them on the edge of Ron's bed.

"I noticed you woke up the hag?" George said.

"Yeah, what you do that for?" Fred added.

"Dad didn't want me in the order meeting and Snape made me angry. I hate him." Ravenna explained as Harry, Ron and Hermione noticed her presence.

"Hello, Raven." Ron said sitting on Harry's bed.

"Join the club. About Snape." Harry added, sitting away from Ron on the other side of George. Ravenna smiled.

"Yeah. He's a coward. He won't face facts or the truth. I think the Order are afraid I will ask questions about my mum- not that she's much of a mother. Bloody Death Eater Bitch." Ravenna muttered.

"What happened to your mum, Ravenna? If you don't mind me asking." Harry asked.

"She abandoned me on the front steps of this place on a cold December morning. If dad hadn't been in, I would have frozen out there."

"How old were you?" Hermione asked now, unaware of this story.

"3 months. I was born on October 31st- All Hallows' Eve. Quite ironic really, considering I'm a witch and an animagus. A raven, Harry. Hence my name." She added as Harry flashed her a confused look. "She's one of His followers, one of the favourites. Hence her nickname "Death Eater Bitch."" Harry nodded and then was shocked when Fred pulled out an extendable ear and suggested they listen in on the order meeting.

They crept out onto the landing and lowered the ear to the doorway of the study and they all crowded round to listen in. Ravenna between the twins.

_"...He's not your son, Molly_." Sirius argued.

"_He's as good as. Who else had he got?"_

_"He's got me! Actually of all people he has got he's got Ravenna. She's right, she was there more for him than the rest of us."_ Sirius said, sadness filling his voice.

"_We should give the girl some credit, Molly. She did call for Dumbledore after it happened_." That was Remus.

"_Well, yes I know that. But she was a child..."_

"_A child with an initiative, Molly. She's one of the best, be proud of her, Sirius_." Minerva McGonnagall added, her Scottish accent obvious among the other Order members.

"_I am. Don't forget Molly, she will be your daughter in law eventually if Charlie has anything to do with it. Don't deny it we've all seen the way he looks at her when he's here. He adores her and for that I am glad, she needs someone to support her._" Sirius explained, seriously.

"_I'm not but they are still children in my eyes, they shouldn't be doing the stuff we do..." _Molly continued her argument.

"_She's 24, Molly, hardly a child_." Remus added.

"_Can we all shut up about, Young Ravenna. You forget who her mother is_." That was Snape and Ravenna clenched her fists.

_"Don't you dare talk ill of her mother. I may not adore what she's become but I will respect her, she gave me Ravenna and Fionnlagh, even though he's gone the same way as their mother. She's my daughter and you will be nice to and about her or face worse than what James did to you at Hogwarts, Snivellus._" Sirius stated sternly. "_You forget who she was in love with."_

_"Yes, me. I do know."_ Snape continued sourly.

"_Right, meeting over! I will not have you two fight in this tiny space. Sirius, leave him_!" Remus shouted above the din that now erupted from the room below before a high pitched squeal was emitted from the extendable ear. The group gathered on the leaning above leaned over and saw Cruckshanks with the extendable ear between his teeth.

"Bad Cruckshanks, Leave it. Bad boy." Hermione whispered sternly as Cruckshanks disappeared down the corridor with the extendable ear.

"Your bloody cat, Hermione, is a pain in the arse." Fred and George said in unison.

Molly Weasley emerged from the study and called up to them that supper would be served shortly. Ravenna and the rest of them made their way downstairs in time to see Snape leaving with McGonnagall and a few others from the Order. Sirius was still glaring at Snape's back even long after he's gone. He only moved when Ravenna wrapped her arms around her father and held her close. Remus stroked her hair from beside him.

"I love you, Papa." Ravenna mumbled into his chest and Sirius smiled.

"Yeah, I love you too, Raven. Come on, Don't want to keep Molly waiting. Come on, Harry." Sirius steered the pair of them down to the kitchens, Remus and the others following.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A conversation with the dead.

Ravenna dreamed the night they arrived at the Burrow. It was fitful and interrupted. The dreams themselves felt dark and oppressive and she was afraid.

_One particular dream stood out, the one she was having at this precise moment. She was walking slowly through the dark, dank walls of Grimmauld Place, she could hear reached below in the kitchens or "saving" some of his mistress' things. She soon found herself in the tapestry room- the family tree tapestry covering the walls._

_She found where her father should have been- now a charred smudge where her grandmother had blasted him off. She touched the frayed and charred threads and sighed, tears rolling down her cheeks. She sat down on the sole seat in the room, a low backed, squishy couch-thing that was probably infested with mites, but at this moment she didn't care._

_"Ravenna?" She looked up as she heard her father's voice approaching. She smiled as he stroked her hair the way he had when she had been smaller. She turned her face to see him sat beside her, as clear as the day he had died, his eyes still bright and full of compassion, his hair still long and lightly wavy like her own._

_"I don't know what to do, Papa. About Harry." She said sadly, tears filling her eyes._

_"I know you will do what is right, Ravenna. He needs you and you have done so much for him that he does not realise, but he will."_

_"Your father is right, Raven.' Another male voice said and she looked away from her father's face to see James and Lily Potter emerging into the room. Ravenna smiled sadly at him as they came before her, Lily sitting on her other side._

_"You have done so much for Harry. You_ _have kept him safe, no matter how much you think otherwise, Ravenna. Thank you for doing that." Lily said, her arms around her goddaughter._

_"But he never got to meet you..."_

_"But he has known us through others, like yourself, even if he doesn't remember. Which I will agree was probably safer for him, considering what Dumbledore was always saying." James explained, pushing his glasses up his nose and flashing her a smile, the exact replica of Harry. She smiled slightly._

_"'He will know, when it is time to know.' What do you suggest I do? If this comes to a war, what should I do?" Ravenna asked, as James knelt down and took her hands in his own. Lily continued to hug her and Sirius stroked her hair tenderly._

_"You fight alongside him, as you have always done. You tell him, when you feel it is time for him to know, Ravenna. But most of all, you fight because you love him, Charlie Weasley and all the others." James said simply. Lily nodded as did Sirius when she flashed them both looks._

_"You're right. You're always right."_

_"Not always. But sometimes." Sirius smirked._

_"Tell him, we love him, Ravenna. Tell him, we fight with him. Tell him we're proud of the man he has become." Lily asked kindly and Ravenna nodded._

_"I will."_

_James and Lily rose and headed for the door arm in arm before they turned back when Ravenna called to them. "I love you."_

_"And we love you." Lily said before she and James vanished from view. Ravenna let Sirius pull her into his chest and his arms for a hug, just as they had done before he died._

_"You'll do what is right Ravenna. I know you will." He kissed her forehead, his facial hair tickling her. She held onto to him tightly._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too. Tell my grandchildren too. I will protect you Ravenna, do not worry about that."_

_"'The ones we love never truly leave us' right?" Ravenna said and Sirius smiled._

_"Right. Stay safe, my Ravenna, my beautiful and brave daughter." Sirius said one final time before he too was gone._

Ravenna awoke sharply and sat bolt upright. Tears streaming down her face. Charlie stirred beside her.

"Love? You alright?" He asked sleepily wrapping his arm around her waist, his hand brushing her thigh.

"Yes, I've just spoken with my father and Harry's parents."

"A conversation with the dead, huh?" Charlie commented sleepily.

"Yes. I know what to do now to keep Harry safe."

"What's that?"

"Tell him the truth about everything."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Godric's Hollow 16 years ago.

_"Lily, take Ravenna and Harry upstairs. Stay with them, do not leave them even if I fall. I love you." James said quickly when he sensed danger was approaching. He kissed Lily with a passionate finality. She nodded and scooped up both her baby son and her goddaughter who was 9 at the time. They rushed up to Harry's nursery and awaited the fate they knew would come. _

_Ravenna hid behind Harry's crib near the window- on alert for she I we that if her godparent fell to the dark lord's power, she would have to protect harry and get him to safety. She did not mind facing the prospect of sacrificing herself for the boy she had helped raise. _

_Lily was cooing to Harry in a soft voice. "Harry, mamma and daddy love you. Harry be safe. Ravenna loves you." She cooed to the confused and distressed baby in his crib. She glanced up at Ravenna, her red hair shining in the dim light of Harry's night light. "Ravenna be safe. If I should fall, call the order. Save yourself and Harry if you can. I love you. Uncle James lives you and so does your dad. You know that right?" Lily smiled and took the raven haired girl into her arms. _

_"I know. I love you too. I vow to protect Little Harry with my life and all through his. No matter that happens." Ravenna nodded into her godmother's stomach. _

_"He can never know you helped him, Ravenna. Call Dumbledore and let him handle it all. He'll know what to do." Lily warned. _

_"I know." Downstairs they heard the fatal words and James' love and life expelled from him and Ravenna clutched tighter to Lily. Then Lily pushed her away and she returned to her hiding spot, her hand clutching her locket tightly between her fingers. Praying silently for her Godmother's life. _

_When it happened Ravenna closed her eyes and only opened them a peek when the man in the dark cloak turned on Harry. "Avada Kedavra!" The man muttered strongly. The was a blinding green flash and then the man doubled over in pain and vanished. Ravenna waited a moment before climbing out of her hiding place and scooping up the crying baby Harry with a newly gained lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He was alive. That made Ravenna sigh in relief even when she looked down at the lifeless body of her Auntie Lily. She took some floo powder and put it into the fireplace and stuck her head in it- she had done this several times when she wanted to talk with Remus, her other godparent. She called for Dumbledore's office and was surprised when she could see it in a wondrous clarity. It was the first time she had seen it for a while. "Professor?" She called and he ageing headmaster looked up from his chair. _

_"Miss Black? To what do I owe the pleasure?" The ageing man knelt in front of the fireplace with a kind smile._

_"He's been. Uncle James and Lily are dead." _

_"Harry?" He asked._

_"Alive. Lily told me to call for you and McGonnagall. She hoped you would see Harry to safety..." There was noise on the stairs. "Someone's coming. Hurry please. We're in the nursery." With that her face disappeared and Dumbledore jumped to his feet and spoke to the cat that sat in the chair beside him._

_"McGonnagall, go to Privet Drive. It is time." With that the cat jumped off the chair and vanished through the door to the staircase. Soon after he heard her human footfalls on the corridor beneath. Then Dumbledore vanished and made his way to Hagrid's hut to have him collect the boy. _

_Meanwhile in Godric's Hollow, Ravenna watched from a cupboard in the nursery, Harry back on his crib- just in case they wondered where he was, as Snape fell to his knees and hugged Lily's corpse to him. She had never seen Snape cry before and in that moment for a split second, she pitied him. For he had loved Lily irrevocably from the day he had first met her but she had chosen James not him. _

_When Hagrid and Dumbledore arrived, Ravenna climbed out of her hiding place and ran to embrace the half-giant who cared for her as much as Harry and her family. She moved past him to hug Dumbledore who then left to meet McGonnagall in Privet Drive. Snape glared at her as she passed and kissed Lily's forehead and then James' where they had been moved in to the living room. She then kissed Harry before Hagrid took him to the Dursley's. _

_"Don't worry, Harry. We'll see each other again. I promise. I love you." She whispered as he fell asleep in Hagrid's huge arms. "Take care of him for me Hagrid." _

_"I will, little Raven, I will." He said as her father's bike roared into life outside. She rushed out with Hagrid and Harry to see her father climbing off the bike. _

_"Here it is Hagrid. Are they...?" Sirius choked. _

_"I'm sorry, Sirius." Hagrid sniffed. He showed Harry to Sirius who kissed his forehead and let Hagrid take his bike and leave with Harry. Sirius then turned as Ravenna ran to him._

_"Daddy!" _

_"Ravenna." He sighed and took hold of her tightly in his arms and kissed her raven black locks, his beard scratching her forehead as he did so. "Thank Merlin that you're alright. Oh, baby. I've got you." He sighed, squeezing his daughter to him as she began it cry. His brave daughter who had been visiting James, Lily and Harry for a few days whilst he dealt with Remus' monthly change. He stood up straight and held his daughter as he walked to front door of the house. He said his goodbyes to Lily and James, magically buried them in the graveyard of the church and the apparated to the Burrow with Ravenna, who he left in Molly Weasley's care so he could return to Godric's Hollow to deal with Wormtail who he knew would be there._

Unbeknownst to Ravenna, later that evening when she was sleeping on a camp bed in the Twin's room, her father was arrested for the murder of Lily and James Potter- which he didn't do- and was sent to Azkaban for the next 13 years. In place of the conniving rat, Wormtail who cut of a finger to make it look like there had been a body there. Little did they all know that Wormtail would soon become Percy's rat Scabbers and later Ron's.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Breakfast

"Raven, last night you said in order to protect Harry you have to tell him the truth about everything, how is that going to protect him?" Charlie asked as she made breakfast for his family in he Burrow's kitchen.

"Because Harry will know the truth and thus he will know why we protected him all these years. Look at what happened in his fourth year? Or his fifth when dad died? He's faced the dark one too many times to face him alone again, Charlie. I won't let him." Ravenna explained as she shoved his cooked breakfast onto a plate and put it down in front of him.

As she turned to go back to the stove, Charlie took her hand. "Promise me, you,will be careful and that you won't get hurt. If He hurt you..." Charlie's voice cracked.

"I know Charlie. But he won't get anywhere near me, because I am not seeing Harry in person. I'm going to dream walk."

"You promised you wouldn't do that again, not after your dad died, Raven. It's too dangerous." Charlie argued.

"It's the only choice I have Charlie. I don't know if they are anywhere near a fireplace. Alright if you won't let me drew walk I'll just have to go home to him. I'm sure he will have been then if he isn't now."

"You would go home to Grimmauld Place in case he's there, and if he's not?" Charlie was furious. He never stopped her from doing what she needed to but today, he thought this was going a step to far.

"Yes, I would. And if he is not there then I will come home. I promise Charlie. You've never stopped me from doing what I must, no matter what, so don't start stopping me now, please." She pleaded and rose quickly from her seat when she heard Arthur and Molly on the stairs.

"Morning." Arthur smiled as he took his seat and Molly sat beside him. Ravenna floated his. Real fast over to him as she did with Molly's. "Oh this looks good, thank you Raven."

"Pleasure." Ravenna smiled, kissing Molly's cheek and Arthur's brow before making her way upstairs.

"What's wrong with her, Charlie. Have you two had a fight?" Molly asked her son.

"No, just a disagreement. She wants to go to Grimmauld Place in case Harry is there with Ron and Hermione. She's decided to tell Harry the truth, in the hope it will protect him." Charlie scowled.

"Well that's good, Charlie, she's going to tell him the truth and she can tell us if the three of them are alright." Arthur said before his wife could butt in.

"It is, but what if He finds her there and the three of them are not? What if she gets hurt? Or worse?" Charlie added, placing his head in his hands.

"She knows the risks. But if it helps her and Harry. I don't think we can stop her. She's a grown woman, Molly, before you say anything. She can do as she pleases." Arthur said calmly flashing Molly a stern look when she opened her mouth to argue with her husband. He was right, as always, they couldn't stop her as it was the right thing for her to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Return to Grimmauld Place

"Let us know how they are, Ravenna." Molly urged for the fourteenth time that morning.

"Yes, Molly, I will. " Ravenna agreed once again as she hugged the elder woman and then Arthur, to whom she handed two boxes. " to keep you entertained in my absence, Arthur." He opened them and guffawed with laughter.

He presented Molly with a book and a box entitled "what is the function of a muggle's rubber duck?- ducklings included", which she rolled her eyes at and began to ignore her husband as he flicked through the book about the "elusive, Yellow duck". With Molly and Arthur distracted Ravenna turned her attention to Charlie who was holding their two children.

"Be careful, Raven." He begged once again.

"I will. Don't worry. They need you more than me." She said quickly when he opened his mouth again.

"I was going to tell you I love you."

"Oh. Well I love you too. I'll call as soon as I am safe and it is possible to make contact. Be good for your father children." With that, a kiss on their foreheads and a brief peck to Charlie, Ravenna walked away and apparated to The Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley.

* * *

When she emerged out of the leaky cauldron she made her way down the back lanes to Grimmauld Place. She was shocked when she saw Ron crossing the square. He saw her and turned on her, wand drawn. She did the same.

"My animagus?" She asked Ron.

"A black raven, you're unregistered like your father. My favourite sweet?" Ron replied.

"Bertie Botts every flavour beans, primarily the toffee apple ones." Ravenna replied and put her wand away as Ron lowered his.

"What are you doing here, Raven?" He hugged her as she approached.

"I had to see Harry. And your mum wanted me to find out if you were okay." Ravenna answered, wrapping her arms around Ron's lanky frame.

"You best come in." He agreed as a chill whipped round them and they made a dash for the door of number 12, which had just appeared between 11 and 13. Once inside Ron made his way down the hall and Ravenna went to follow him but was blocked by the ghostly form of Dumbledore. He said something, Ron didn't hear, and Ravenna answered the figure.

"I would never have hurt you, Albus. I cared too much for you. I am not your killer." She smiled as the form disintegrated. She continued after Ron at a quick pace.

"What did he say?" Ron asked.

"He accused me of killing him. It's fine, one of the orders tricks to protect the house." Ravenna smiled as Ron led her into the kitchen. By the stove was Kreacher and at the table was Harry and Hermione. Hermione stood, wand raised.

"She's clear. I checked outside. Ravenna is married to Charlie." Ron stated. "Harry you remember her right? She was at Bill and Fleur's?"

"Yeah, I remember. Nice to see you again." Harry smiled, hugging her which made her want to cry.

"And you, Harry. Kreacher, tea if you will." She ordered the elderly house elf.

"Yes, mistress Black. A pure blood, married to a blood traitor. Oh if Kreacher's mistress knew, she would weep." Kreacher muttered.

"Yes, I am sure she would weep, but she isn't here to weep now and Harry and I are your master and mistress. Do as I ordered you. Now." Ravenna agreed with an air of sarcasm flooding her voice. "I brought you some proper food, less of Kreacher's drivel the better. Fish and chips." Ravenna added, producing the hot paper bag from beneath her cloak. She handed it to Harry who smiled with glee.

"You shouldn't be so cruel to Kreacher, he's only doing his best." Hermione countered. Ravenna glanced at Harry who shook his head.

"Hermione, Kreacher is vile because he was taught to dislike any who were not pure bloods or were pure bloods who supported muggle borns and half-bloods. Don't be nice to him. He doesn't deserve it." Ravenna explained helping Harry and Ron with some plates.

"For once I must agree with Raven, Hermione. Sorry." Ron said when she gave him a look seeking support. Hermione huffed and magicked some cups and saucers to the table from the cupboard above Harry's head, he had to duck to avoid being hit by them. They took their places at the table and waited for Kreacher to reappear with the overfilled, teapot.

After he did and Ravenna had magically poured tea to avoid lifting the heavy pottery, the quartet dug into their proper fish and chips, all with contented looks on their faces. When they had full stomachs and the tea was finished, Ravenna sighed.

"You okay, R?" Ron asked.

"Yes, just never thought I would return to Grimmauld Place." Ravenna smiled at the trio and Ron squeezed her hand in a brotherly way.

" I'm glad your back. I couldn't sand another meal cooked by Kreacher... Ow, Hermione, wht was that for?" Hermione had hit him. Hard in the ribs.

"You shouldn't be mean, he's only trying his best to care for us."

"He hasn't got a heart to care for anyone except my DEAD grandmother." Ravenna said, emphasising the word 'dead' so Kreacher could hear her. "He never liked me or daddy when we were both growing up here. It's a shame because I always loved Dobby." With a loud crack, Dobby the house elf appeared on the kitchen table, next to Ravenna.

"Welcome home to Grimmauld Place, Miss Black." Dobby squeaked, and Ravenna smiled as the house elf gave a low bow.

"Thank you, Dobby." She smiled and kissed his head. The elf blushed.

"Master Harry Potty, Miss Hermione, Master Ronald, hello." Dobby squeaked again and bowed to each in turn. Kreacher emerged through the door and glared at Dobby, conversing freely with the gathered masters and mistresses who sat at the table.

"Dobby, a free, nasty house elf, should know his place. He's no right to talk freely with the masters and mistresses of filth, scum, blood traitors and mud bloods. He should be serving a noble family, like I serve the noble house of Black." Kreacher complained.

"Kreacher should learn manners and be more polite about his masters and mistresses who allow him to stay. Master Harry Potty could get rid of Kreacher as quick as he wished." Dobby shot back in disgust at Kreacher's lack of manners. Kreacher muttered something else and Dobby flew at him. The pair fought and Ravenna soon had enough. She looked at Harry and he nodded. She rose from her chair and scooped up both house elves and pulled them apart.

"SILENCE." She roared in a way similar to Dumbledore had once or twice. The whole room fell silent and the two house elves stopped fighting immediately. She put Kreacher on the floor and Dobby onto the table. Dobby ran straight to Hermione for her tend his cuts and bruises.

"I cannot order you around Dobby, but the pair of you, pack it in. Kreacher go to your hovel and stay there unless I or Harry calls for you." Ravenna said simply. Kreacher did as he was bid and the Ravenna slumped into her seat again. "God, I've missed this place." She laughed sarcastically and magicked herself a large fire whiskey from the drawing room cabinet. She took a swig, Harry and Ron chuckled in agreement and Hermione busied herself with Dobby's cut hands.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Contact made

Later that evening, after her dinner with Harry, Ron and Hermione; the fight between the house elves and every thing else. Ravenna found two minutes whilst Hermione was teaching Ron the piano upstairs, to send a talking Patronus to Charlie and the Weasley's.

"All safe. Staying for a few days to tell him the truth. Will let you know when am on way home. I love you. " she said to her Patronus of a black dog (in memoriam of her father's animagus) before it flew out of the window and off to Otterley Saint Catchpole to the Burrow, her in-laws and her family.

Once it was gone she made her way back up to the drawing room where the trio sat. As she entered, Ron was trying, and failing, to master Fur Elise by Beethoven with Hermione and Harry was sat looking at the Marauders Map and no doubt Ginny's moving figure as she traversed the castle. Ravenna made her way over to him and sat beside him.

"Managed to send your patronus to Charlie?" He asked as he set the map aside, his wand on top.

"Yes, thank you, Harry. I told Ron earlier that I came to see if you were alright, the three of you, but that was a partial lie." Ravenna admitted quietly, glad that in their far corner they were out of earshot of Ron and Hermione.

"Really?"

"Yes, I admit it. I wanted to come and see you. We need to talk." Ravenna smiled.

"But we met at Bill and Fleur's, we barely know each other." Harry said, confused.

"That's a lie too, Harry. I've had to wipe my existence from your memory several times in order to keep you safe. The order never mentioned me either to you, to keep me safe. Hermione doesn't remember me either, for the most part neither does Ron. I wiped them too." Ravenna said sadly.

"Why?"

"In order to keep you safe, Harry. Which I now see was the wrong thing to do." Ravenna admitted.

"Tell me what you wiped. All of it." Harry was upset that secrets had been kept from him but he was not angry with Ravenna because he knew she had tried to keep him safe.

"It's better if I show you..." Ravenna said and raised her wand- Dumbledore's pensieve appearing before them. "He left this in my care, so that when the time was right I could tell you the truth about our lives, Harry and how close we truly are."

"You said, 'Daddy', earlier, who were you referring too?" Harry asked suddenly and Ravenna nodded.

"My first mistake, I shouldn't have said the to you or Hermione. Ron knew. Sirius Black was my father. I am Ravenna Alexina Black Weasley and this, Harry, is our story." She put her wand to her forehead and pulled a string of silver memories from her head and dropped them into the pensieve. She and Harry leant over the pensieve and disappeared into the murky blackness as an image began to form below.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 _

_The truth part 1_

_Harry landed on his feet beside Ravenna at the back of a wedding party. She encouraged Harry to sit at the back beside her and he opened his mouth stunned as he saw his mother walk down the aisle in a white wedding dress on her father's arm._

"Mr Evans, your grandfather, wasn't my favourite person on the planet." Ravenna remarked in a whisper to Harry.

"You were here, at their wedding?" Harry asked, Ravenna nodded and pointed at a small flower girl who followed Lily_. _

"There's me." She smiled as the little girl trundled past. "Lets speed this up a little." _She spun her finger in the air and everything around them rushed forward then stopped as Lily and James exchanged a vow and turned to Ravenna, who knelt before them._

_"Ravenna Alexina Black. Do you promise to honour, cherish and obey the orders you have been prophesied to fulfil, until death shall sever you from your task?" The preacher asked as Lily smiled at Ravenna. Beside Harry Ravenna answered at the same time as the kneeling girl._

_"Until death, I vow so to do." _

"What was the prophecy?" Harry asked.

"To protect any child Lily and James would have. Primarily, you, Harry." Ravenna smiled at him.

"How old were you?"

"Five. You were born 10 months later, after they had honeymooned in Paris." Ravenna smiled. "The same place I went with Charlie. I laid a wreath at the Arc de Triomphe for them." Ravenna said sadly. "Next one."

She took Harry'a hand and twirled her finger as the next image appeared._ A family scene, Harry's first Christmas. Sirius was there with Ravenna on his knee, now aged 8, almost 9. Remus was there too and Wormtail. James was following Lily who was watching Harry zooming around the living room on his new toy broomstick from Sirius and Ravenna. Sirius ducked, as did Ravenna as Harry zoomed, giggling, over their heads. _

_"Careful, Harry." Sirius warned and Harry slowed down a little with the flick of Lily's wand. _

_"Oh it is so nice to have the family together for Christmas. Thank you for his broom Sirius and my necklace." Lily smiled as Ravenna crawled into her lap for a cuddle with her godmother. _

"My first Christmas?" Harry asked, a tear in his eye.

"Yes. I was 8 there and you were 6 months old. 10 months later, on the evening of my birthday, of all days, 31st October, He came for you. For them. Daddy was with Remus as it was the full moon and I was with you."

_Ravenna said and the image disappeared around them and was replaced by that fateful night. Harry witnessed his parents death all over again as he had in nightmares so many times before. Then he saw something he had never known. Ravenna's involvement and how she had saved him by calling Dumbledore and Hagrid. He watched Snape arrive but Ravenna zoomed forward again with a twirl of her forefinger._

_Harry shot her a look. "_That's his story to tell, Harry. Of he never tells you. I will I promise." _She replied to his gaze. _

_The next memory shocked him and he gazed at her aghast. She smiled an giggled a little at him._ "Oh, yes. I was there."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The truth part 2

_**The next memory shocked him and he gazed at her aghast. She smiled and giggled a little at him. "Oh, yes. I was there." **_

_They had emerged at the edge of the lake where Sirius had been when Harry had cast the Patronus. It appeared to be a little while before Harry had first got there. Ravenna was kneeling beside Sirius, their arms around each other, hugging each other tightly. _

_"Papa." She wailed, even as an older woman standing beside Harry, her eyes filled with tears. _

_"Ravenna, sweetheart." Sirius smiled at her, in pain from his tumbled to the lake's edge. "Is he safe?" _

_"Yes, Harry's safe. He'll come for you, I know he will. I've missed you." Ravenna said tearfully._

_"I've missed you too, my baby girl. If Harry doesn't succeed, even though you're sure he will, will you step in?" Sirius asked stroking Ravenna's tear stained face._

_"Of course. Always. I love you." Ravenna said with a small smile. Her father kissed her forehead and held her close. _

_"I love you too, Ravenna Alexina. Always and for eternity." Sirius vowed. They both turned as it grew cold and the dementors approached. Ravenna shook her head. _

_"No. No. You won't have him, you floating, should destroying bastards!" Ravenna screamed, towards the dementors. Sirius stroked her hair and hugged her tighter._

_"He'll come. I know it. I love you. You be a good girl and you hide yourself from these bastards. Okay, Ravenna? Promise me, you will hide until the last second if Harry doesn't come." Sirius urged as the dementors drew closer. _

_Ravenna cried and wailed, kissing her father's cheek and holding him close. "I promise." _

_"Go. Go. Fly my Raven." Her father smiled as he pushed Ravenna from him and she ran for cover as Harry emerged out of the trees as he rushed to Sirius' side. Ravenna watched as the dementors tried to kill her father and Harry with their lethal kiss- she waited and was about to pull out her wand to cast a Patronus when the Stag of her Uncle James and of Harry rushed across the lake and sent the dementors reeling away. Harry hadn't cast it from the shore but she looked out over the rocks and saw Harry on the other side of the lake, casting it. She was confused and then saw Hermione hidden behind other-Harry. Then she twigged about the time turner Hermione wore. _

_"Good old Albus." Ravenna both then in the memory and the one beside present Harry smiled and whispered before the memory went black and then fast-forwarded to the Triwizard Tournament and the emergence from the maze. _

* * *

_Harry saw Ravenna and a black dog rush to his side and Ravenna pulled him up off Cedric's lifeless body and into a tight hug. Present day Harry who was watching this back, turned to Ravenna beside him and flashed her a confused look._

"We met again the night before the dragon task when the dragons arrived, Charlie and I brought them over with the handlers. Hagrid was angry to see Charlie had got me into dragons. He didn't think it was appropriate for a woman to work with Dragons." Ravenna explained. "But this was important, I don't know if you remember what you said to me?" Harry shook his head and listened to what he said.

_"Raven. I saw Mum and Dad, they were there. They protected me." Wailing Harry said to Raven as she held him tight and walked him to one side away from the fake Mad-Eye. _

_"I know. They would have done, Harry. The love you. Just as Padfoot and I do. Those who love us never truly leave us." Ravenna said cradling the weeping Harry in her arms. "We will always protect you. Always and forever." She kissed his forehead and he hugged her tighter. _

* * *

_That memory disappeared and it was replaced by the one in Grimmauld Place during Harry's fifth year when he first arrived with Mad-Eye and Tonks. When they got to the bit with Snape concerning Ravenna's mother she fast forwarded again. This time Harry didn't ask. He couldn't get over how many times they had seen each other over the course of his lifetime to date and he hoped the forthcoming war would not cost him the longest friend he had ever known and the last member of his family that still lived. The next they saw together was the Christmas at Grimmauld Place after Mr Weasley was attacked. Charlie had arrived for that too. _

_Harry was sat at the table next to Ron, not really in the festive mood until he looked up and saw Ravenna entering with Charlie, cauldrons labeled with presents. She saw her father first and hugged him. He picked her up a little and squeezed her and then when he put her down she hugged Lupin whilst Sirius shook Charlie's hand. _

_"Welcome to the family, Charlie." Sirius said and Molly laughed. _

_"Welcome to the family, Ravenna." _

_Thank you, Molly. Presents!" She chorused and began tossing parcels around the table, still getting the twins mixed up like Molly did, but they soon corrected themselves. Ravenna walked down to Harry, Sirius and Lupin, presents in arms. "Merry Christmas, uncle Remus." She smiled handing him a small box, he smiled back and inside was a years supply of homemade Wolfsbane potion- apparently a running joke bedside Ravenna was the only one who could brew it properly and had been able to since she was eleven. Sirius was given a black journal which Ravenna had inscribed with "perfect parent, loving law keeper and faithful friend." This had earned her an extra cuddle and a kiss on the forehead. Harry was next and she lay it on the table in front of him and slipped into the empty seat between him and her father. _

_"Merry Christmas, Harry James." Ravenna smiled her arm around his shoulders giving him a gentle squeeze. Harry smiled at her and opened his present- a book on broom management and some Romanian Chocolate. _

_"Thank you, Raven. Congratulations on your engagement." Harry smiled, hugging her back. Ravenna showed off her ring to Harry who admired it with a impressed eye. _

_"Thank you, Harry. It's a stone called a 'dragon's blood ruby', I didn't want a diamond, you see. It's surrounded by emeralds." It was truly amazing, the red and the green captured the essence of the Weasley family and Ravenna's dark green eyes perfectly. "You'll be there?" _

_"Sure I will, no matter what happens we're family, right?" Harry said, glancing at Sirius, Ravenna and Lupin. _

_"Right." The three agreed with happy smiles and Ravenna hugged Harry closer. _

_Preset day Ravenna who stood beside Harry took him by the sleeve and pulled him out of the memories_.

* * *

"That's enough for today. I'll show you the rest tomorrow. I promise." Ravenna vowed and Ron turned to look at them.

"You two were quiet. What you do?" He asked. Hermione was now playing Claire de Lune by Debussy on the piano.

"Showing Harry some things. I hope you don't hate me for keeping this a secret from you Harry." Ravenna said, sadly when Ron looked away.

"No, I see why you kept it from me. You were trying to save me- protect me from my past. I don't hate you. We're family remember." Harry said with a pleased grin but a saddened look in his eyes.

"Right." She smiled back with a small laugh. And let Harry pull her into a hug.

"No more secrets." Harry warned.

"None. Ever." Ravenna agreed and made a mental note that she had promised to tell Harry the rest of the truths tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The truth part 3

Ravenna woke in the early hours of the morning and clambered off the drawing room sofa and looked over to check on the forms of Ron, Hermione and Harry. She smiled when she spied Ron and Hermione's hands, they must have fallen asleep holding each other. She then looked for Harry and couldn't find him, beginning to worry she made her way through the house on tiptoe in search of him.

She found him upstairs in Sirius' room the gold and red banners of Gryffindor still blazing on his walls bit covered now with a thin sheet of dust. Harry was sat on the bed amongst piles of old motorcycle magazines including many muggle ones given to him by Lily. Ravenna smiled. "Harry?" She whispered and he looked up at her, wiping his face as he did so. He was holding a moving photograph. She moved from the doorway and sat besid him, the bed sinking as she sat down.

"I found this." He showed her the photograph of him flying around on his broom that first Christmas. Ravenna smiled, putting her arm around him.

"You almost decapitated us all on that thing. Why are you up here?" She asked with a small smile.

"I couldn't sleep." Harry said quietly as Ravenna picked up an album off the floor which lay open. She showed Harry photograph after photograph of him growing up. There was even a photograph of the four Marauders, Lily, Ravenna on her father's knee and baby Harry all together round a bed at St Mungos, which a healer must have taken.

"We all love you, Harry. Always will. Don't ever doubt that." Ravenna said and sighed as she put the album behind her and called for the pensieve. "Shall we finish our story until today?" Harry nodded and the pair plunged into the murky depths as a memory swam into focus.

* * *

_They were in Grimmauld Place again, apparently it was still Harry's fifth year and Ravenna came rushing down the stairs. A mad panic on her face._

_"PAPA! UNCLE REMUS! He's got Harry!" She said breathlessly as her father and godfather emerged with Mad Eye, Tonks and the rest of the order, from the study which was now being used as the meeting room. _

_"Who has?" Molly asked, panic evident in her voice. _

_"HIM. He's tricked Harry. We must go to him." Ravenna urged, looking at her father and not Molly. _

_"How do you know?" Remus asked. _

_"I have the same feeling I have always had when ever his has come for Harry." Ravenna explained. "Come on let's go."_

_"Ravenna's right. Come on. Molly stay here." Mad Eye said sternly and he, Sirius, Arthur Weasley, Charlie, Ravenna, Remus and Tonks left number 12 quickly. They apparated to the department of mysteries moments later, Sirius holding his daughters hand. _

_"I love you, Ravenna." He said protectively. _

_"I love you too." She said and hugged him before they all went their own ways to find Harry and his friends. Ravenna saw him first and made her way to him firing spells at the death esters as she went. She tackled Harry back into the shadows. _

_"Hello, Harry. Get down." She said and pushed him to the ground as Bellatrix fired a curse at him. _

_"Oh, look its the little birdy. The angel of death." Bellatrix teased and Ravenna smiled. _

_"Hello, auntie Bella. Crucio!" She screamed the curse and Bellatrix shielded herself. Harry and Ravenna ducked as Mad Eye started on Bellatrix. They moved away and then stopped when Sirius put himself between them and the death eater who went for Ravenna. _

_"Don't you dare." Sirius growled. _

_"Like you care." A woman's voice said, her accent revealing her to be Scottish. _

_"Actually I do. She's my daughter." Sirius growled and sent a curse at the woman. Ravenna turned and saw the dark curls of her mother- Alexina, daughter of Tom, the barman at the Leaky Cauldron. _

_"Hello little sister." Came another voice of a dark haired man, who looked a lot like Ravenna and Sirius._

_"Fionnlagh." She said and pushed Harry behind her as Remus appeared to join the fight and protect Harry. Ravenna and her brother began shooting spells at one another, including a curse, Ravenna never thought she'd cast. "Avada Kedavra!" She screamed out loud at her immobilised brother, stuck by a petrificus totalus spell. Fionnlagh's eyes paled and then he combusted all together. "Goodbye brother." _

_Alexina screamed and Ravenna shot several spells at her too and together she and Sirius killed her mother. "Snape want be happy." Sirius added._

_"Screw Snivellus. Harry needs us." She turned from him and the pair went to Harry who was fighting with Lucius. What happened next was too quick to counter. Sirius was hit with a spell and he stumbled backwards and through a veiled arch. "PAPA!" Ravenna screamed, Arthur grabbed hold of her tightly as Charlie was otherwise engaged in combat. Lupin grabbed Harry when he realised what had happened. Both cried and screamed and refused to let up their struggles to be free of the arms that held them. Ravenna and Harry only moved and were let free when Bellatrix started laughing. _

_"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black." She sang, Harry saw the image turn red with Anger before it disappeared. _

_Another appeared and Harry was surprised to see himself and Ravenna within Grimmauld Place with Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Tonks and Lupin. Lupin had Ravenna in his arms and was cuddling her and whispering soothing things in her ears. The speech was muted a symbol of quiet avoidance. _Harry looked at present day Ravenna beside him.

"You stayed with us for a few days before you returned to school after everyone else had already gone back. We needed time to grieve." Ravenna explained before the moved the memory on to the end of July that summer, before Harry's sixth year began.

* * *

_Another wedding was going on before them only this time of was Ravenna's wedding to Charlie. They were at the burrow, outside in a marquee similar to Bill's. Ravenna was walking down the aisle of Remus' arm (in place of the loss of her father, her godfather had stepped in) and Harry was watching from the front row where family would sit. Hermione was with him and Ron. Ravenna wore address which was similar in style to Lily's with a bateau neckline and was floor length with long sleeves of a pale ivory silk. Ravenna was breathtaking, even present day Harry could tell that and he told her as much when she smiled at him. She hadn't had a maid of honour or minded bridesmaids because she had been unconventional and had had a best man- Harry. _

_The image vanished and was replaced by a Vision of the great hall in Harry's sixth year. It was the welcoming feast and Harry could see himself having his nose mopped up by Ginny at the Gryffindor table. He looked and saw Ravenna sat beside Dumbledore at the teachers table. _

_Dumbledore rose and stood before his lecture stand. "Welcome back to old faces and hello to news ones. This year, before the feast begins. We have a few notices to announce. Ex-student and now Auror Mrs Ravenna Black Weasley," there was a hushed silence throughout the hall. "Will be returning to Gryffindor House as part of the extra security detail stationed at the school after events at the Ministry for Magic last year. She will act as a Gryffindor Mentor. So please, Gryffindor welcome her back with open arms and kind hearts." The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers and clapped with glee. Dumbledore raised his hands and the room fell silent once_ _more. "We are also pleased to welcome Professor Slughorn back to Hogwarts where he will reprise his role of Potions Master." _

_Even now Harry and Ravenna grimaced. Out of everyone they had realise deli had taken on the role of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher- Snape. _

_Tht image disappeared and was replaced by the one of Bill's wedding. Charlie, Ravenna and their son Artair were there, Ravenna heavily pregnant with her second child. _

_"Hello, Charlie." Harry had said when he had come over to speak to them. _

_"Wotcha Harry, have you met my wife, Ravenna?" _

_"No, hi." _

_"Hello." Ravenna shook hands with Harry and the present Harry who looked on could see tears were welling in his eyes. It was obvious he had no clue as to their past. "This is our son, Artair." Ravenna had said , her hands on her son's arm when Charlie picked him up off the ground. _

_"He's lovely." Harry said. _

_"Thanks you Harry." Ravenna said and the present day pair were pulled from the memories quickly and seconds later they reappeared in the messy bedroom of Sirius Black. _

* * *

"That's the end, until now, anyway." Ravenna said looking down at her engagement and wedding rings.

"You truly have been there for me, my whole life." Harry said simply.

"I have and I intend to be here for you for many years to come." Ravenna said. "If you'll let me?"

"Of course, I will. We're family." Harry said and hugged her. Both let the tears they'd been holding back spill over in the room of her father and his godfather. They were a Family reunited at last.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Secrets

Days later Ravenna found Ron and Hermione arguing in the drawing room of Grimmauld Place. Harry was off on shopping duty and Ravenna had been cleaning the house from top to bottom to make it a little more habitable for the four of them.

"You knew! You knew all about the events in Harry's life that Ravenna was in when we were there and you never told me!" Hermione shouted, brandishing a finger at Ron.

"I knew about some of them- not all of them and she swore me to secrecy for his sake and our own." Ron shouted back.

"You could have told me- what else have you lied to me about?" Hermione retorted angrily.

"Nothing..." Ron began and Hermione growled and began turning away but Ron grabbed her cheeks and made her face him.

"I haven't lied about anything else, Hermione. Especially the part about he much I love you, you silly old thing." Ron said in a growl and as Hermione opened her mouth to retort, he kissed her- silencing all answers she would have given. Ravenna smiled to herself and walked away towards the kitchen. As she entered she gasped as she saw Harry and Remus sat there. She drew her wand.

"My greatest fear?" She asked Remus, who had drawn his wand.

"Failing to protect Harry." He said and Ravenna nodded.

"The first Christmas present, Harry Potter ever received?" She asked Harry.

"A toy broomstick that flew." He said and Ravenna lowered her wand.

"The first potion you brewed for mr?" Remus asked, his wand still raised.

"Wolfsbane- I was 11, the youngest witch in history to do so." Ravenna answered and the pair lowered their wands before hugging each other.

"Hello. Raven."

"Hello uncle Remus. What are you doing here?" Ravenna said as they drew apart and she waved her wand, setting the kettle onto boil on the stove.

"Checking on you, how's...?" Remus asked indicating her necklace.

"Sorting itself." She replied airily keeping her secret to herself. She feared the wrath it would display when the time only hoped that she would be able to control it when the time came. They spoke of many things during Remus' visit and once he'd gone, Ravenna took her leave. Harry saw her to the front door accompanied by Ron and Hermione who both hugged her tightly.

Harry hugged her last and for the longest time. "Stay safe, Raven. Let me know you get back to the burrow okay." He asked her as he hugged her.

"I will, Harry. Don't worry about me. You, be safe. If you need me, call and I shall come."

"Got it. I love you, family." He whispered with a sad smile as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, Harry. Stay safe." She kissed his forehead in a motherly sort of way before she opened the door and apparated on the front step to the burrow. She paused as she walked up the hill from Ottery St Catchpole to the Burrow and looked out over the valley and sighed, her hand wrapping around her locket.

She prayed, silently to Merlin, that he would protect her and aide her in controlling her darkest secret. The origins of her magic- the darkest version of herself who was her own personal secret.


End file.
